dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca/Chance/2
Introduction Even after the rebalancing updates, pure chance is still quite unorthodox build for a Feca, to be honest. Because of the poor chance softcaps, many chance Fecas decide to raise vitality with their characteristic points. As shields are now affected only by character's level, extra health eventually leads to better defensive potential than their intelligence counterparts have. This build might be a good choice for players that don't like the idea of focusing on glyphs or want to try out an alternative Feca build. We hope this guide will be good enough to answer all your questions concerning chance Fecas. You should also note that this build requires scrolling to be efficient and it's much harder to master. Beginners might want to reconsider creating such Feca. Pros * Usually much more health points, compared to intelligence builds. * Can focus on the AP/MP stealing abilities of Feca. * Better prospecting - as usual for chance characters. * Decent spells with some advantages over the other builds (e.g. Bubble deals much more damage than Natural Attack; the range of Cloudy Attack can be boosted, while range of Backlash stays fixed). * The element of surprise in PvP - most Fecas choose other builds. Cons * Poor chance caps, scrolling is nearly required. * Lack of eventual healing (with certain weapons and Cawwot). * Only one glyph dealing damage, which is pretty tricky to use as a main offensive spell. * Smaller damage potential with spells than strength (Backlash) and intelligence (Burning Glyph) Fecas possess. * Lesser weapon choice (especially without maging), compared to their strength counterparts. * Harder to master than intelligence Feca (considering Bubble's range, for example). * Much weaker damage compared to other builds. * Usually weak at PvP at high levels. Characteristics In this section we'll focus on how and which statistics you should raise. Softcaps As you can see above, the chance cap isn't as good as one would want it you be. That's why scrolling is highly advised. Descriptions Vitality: this is the stat you should use your points on - unless you want to raise wisdom to level up as fast as possible and focus on AP/MP stealing. Of course, if you've decided to scroll chance, scrolling vitality before boosting with any points is highly recommended. Wisdom: as it was mentioned before, you might want to raise this characteristic. If leveling or AP and MP stealing is just not your thing, simply try to scroll it as much as your wallet allows you to - for the sake of advantages it gives. Strength: can be scrolled for weapons' requirements or to simply increase the carrying capacity limit. Otherwise - pretty useless for this build. Intelligence: similar to strength - it has some advantages (like raising effectiveness of healing), but you shouldn't add any points into it. Scroll if you want to (or have to). Chance: safe to say - it's your key statistic. Because of the caps, you should scroll it to 101 as soon as you're able. Still, boosting it with any points might be worth reconsidering. Agility: chance Fecas can be excellent tanks with their defensive spells and huge amount of health. That's why agility is a very useful stat for this build - you'll have to dodge and lock every now and then. Worth scrolling, at least a bit. Raising Here you can find a few examples of raising your characteristics. Most might seem pretty similar and there's nothing complicated about them, but they do give you the idea of how such distribution would look. Without scrolling Since not everyone can afford to scroll two or even three statistics (and some players just want to try this build out, without huge investments), such distribution of points might be the best choice. * 2~13: raise chance until it reaches 40 (60 characteristic points). * 14~43: raise vitality until it reaches 150 (150 characteristic points). * 44~55: raise chance until it reaches 60 (60 characteristic points). * 56~200: raise vitality until it reaches 875 (725 characteristic points). * Total: ''60 chance, 875 vitality.'' You might also want to sacrifice some vitality for wisdom or even raise chance until 80 - this distribution is focused mostly on defence. Vitality- and wisdom-based Requires scrolling chance and vitality or wisdom, depending on chosen distribution. Pretty straightforward. Vitality variant: * 1''': scroll chance to 101. * '''1: scroll vitality to 101. * 2~200: raise vitality until it reaches 1096 (995 characteristic points). * Total: ''101 chance, 1096 vitality.'' As you can see above, the difference between characters without any scrolling is pretty huge. Especially when you compare vitality. Wisdom variant: * 1''': scroll chance to 101. * '''1: scroll wisdom to 101. * 2~200: raise wisdom until it reaches 432 (993 characteristic points). * Total: ''101 chance, 432 wisdom, 2 points left.'' Please note that this distribution leaves character with extra 2 characteristic points. As little influence as it might have at such level, vitality might be the best choice for these points. 'Hybrid' This distribution involves scrolling chance, as well as both wisdom and vitality. Most optimal - tries to keep the balance between wisdom and vitality. Gets more experience, while still being able to play the role of a tank. * 1''': scroll chance to 101. * '''1: scroll wisdom to 101. * 1''': scroll vitality to 101. * '''2~61: raise wisdom until it reaches 201 (300 characteristic points). * 61~81: raise vitality until it reaches 201 (100 characteristic points). * 81~111: raise wisdom until it reaches 250 (147 characteristic points). * 111~200: raise vitality until it reaches 649 (448 characteristic points). * Total: ''101 chance, 250 wisdom, 649 vitality.'' This is just a suggestion. You might want to raise wisdom and vitality otherwise - just keep in mind such distribution is worth considering. Starting with wisdom ensures faster leveling, while adding points into vitality later makes the fights much easier. Level 60 is when you can easily get 9 AP set and start thinking about efficient solo leveling - that's why extra health can be useful. Keep in mind that you can always reset your statistics without wasting any bonuses from scrolls - as long as you don't raise any non-scrolled statistics with your points. You might as well want to start as a wisdom-based character until you reach desired level and completely change your distribution. Spells This part of the guide will - hopefully - help you to choose the spells you'll raise. Thanks to some rebalancing updates, chance Fecas can enjoy the full potential of armours and have as much as 3 offensive spells at their disposal - it's not that bad, considering that some characters have to cope with one or two. Don't think that chance Fecas are worse when it comes to defence - now shields aren't affected by characteristics at all, so extra health makes them actually better tanks than intelligence Fecas. Well, let's look at the tables below. Please note that the rating is just a subtle, subjective opinion about usefulness of each spell for this particular build. Also, the Summoning of Feca Dopple wasn't mentioned, as most players know exactly what they want to do with this spell, if they ever manage to get such a high level. Key spells Additional spells Other spells are nearly useless and/or use other elements to deal damage. Equipment This guide focuses solely on characteristics and spells, but here you can find a few tips about the equipment you should choose. These are mostly general infos and might fit many builds (even not-chance ones), but some still may prove useful. * Try to get as much wisdom as possible on early levels. It's usually much easier to level up with team, depending on higher level players. * As you'll probably end up raising vitality with your characteristic points, you might want to focus your set bonuses on chance rather than health. Unless being a total tank is what you hope for. * If you want to sacrifice Reinforced Protection for a weapon, make sure that it deals better damage than Bubble or Cloudy Attack. At lower levels, weapons usually provide lower damage potential than spells. * You can look for items with decent chance bonus that also boost agility - any defensive character benefits from having high dodge and lock probability. * Don't be afraid to try to create custom sets - if you know what you're doing and which items you should choose, they usually offer much, much better bonuses than normal sets do. * At about 60 level it's not so hard to create 8-9 AP sets because of the Gelano. As 9 AP allows to use three Bubbles or two Cloudy Attacks along with Reinforced Protection, you should probably aim to get +3 AP bonus as soon as possible. * Because of the Bubble's range and Cloudy Attack being linear, you might want to have some extra MP. It can be easily said that 4 MP is a must-have and one should try to create a 5 or even 6 MP set (which isn't actually that hard, considering that some chance items come with MP bonuses, even at lower levels). * Chance Osamodas guide has some excellent equipment suggestions. While the items list - obviously - wasn't prepared for Fecas, it can surely help you with creating your sets. Weapons : Staffs and wands are the weapons with the best natural bonuses for Feca. Still, you might want to use shovels (they often require chance and deal water damage), hammers (the only weapon type that allows hitting 4 enemies at once - or even 5, if you're carried by an opponent) or daggers (they mostly need only 3AP to perform an attack and you'll probably need agility to block anyway). Actually, you might end up choosing different weapon types for different levels/fights. The choice is yours. Summary Chance Feca is an unusual build, surely worth trying out. If you like defensive characters, alternative choices and surprising your enemies in PvP, this build will suit your style! Notes * This guide was created for the 2.4.0 version of Dofus. Some spells might (and probably will) change, so please be aware of that. We'll try to keep the guide up-to-date. * There were some major differences when it comes to Feca's spells before the 2.4.0 version. Note that older guides you might find are probably incorrect right now. Especially when it comes to armours. * Any trouble with leveling? Check the general guide. * Feel free to correct any mistakes - as long as you're sure something actually is wrong. * If you've got any questions about the build, ask them at the discussion page. The most helpful informations might be added to the guide itself.